There is a conventional technique for canceling a spatial crosstalk by using an L signal and an R signal which are audio signals of two channels (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). The technique is for widening the sound image of a reproduced sound by reducing a reproduced sound of a right-side speaker arriving at the left ear and a reproduced sound of a left-side speaker arriving at the right ear.